spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Edged Melee Weapons
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Edged and Exotic Edged melee weapon categories, each of which uses its own weapon proficiency. Examples of improvised versions of each weapon are provided to offer the Game Control and players some suggestions as to which weapons to use during chaotic fights. Edged & Exotic Edged Weapons Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. |7 lbs|SW|20/+1|—|$90}} |3 lbs|SW|20/+1|—|$150}} (2), (+2)|2 lbs|AX|17/+0|—|$45}} (1), (+2)|1 lbs|KN|15/+0|—|$15}} , |0.1 lbs|KN|15/+0|—|$25}} (1), |1 lbs|KN|17/+0|—|$30}} (3), , |0.2 lbs|KN|17/+0|—|R$50}} (3)|4 lbs|SW|17/+0|—|$60}} (1), (+1), (+1), |1 lbs|KN|20/+1|—|$50}} (4), , |1 lbs|KN|17/+0|—|$75}} , (+3)|2 lbs|SW|20/+1|—|$50}} , , (–2), |0.2 lbs|KN|17/+0|—|$10}} (+5)|6 lbs|SW|25/+1|—|$200}} (+1), |5 lbs|SW|17/+0|—|$120}} (+5)|3 lbs|SW|22/+1|—|$75}} (2), , , |0.1 lbs|KN|20/+1|—|$5}} (2), (+3), (+1)|12 lbs|AX|17/+0|—|$150}} (3), , |18 lbs|AX|17/+0|—|$200}} (3), (–2), , (+2)|15 lbs|AX|17/+0|—|$80}} }} , (+1), |1 lbs|KN|22/+1|—|$40}} , (+5)|2 lbs|KN|25/+1|—|$80}} (1), , |2 lbs|KN|22/+1|—|$80}} , (+3)|6 lbs|SW|27/+1|—|$200}} (2), |3 lbs|KN|20/+1|—|$65}} , (+1)|7 lbs|SW|20/+1|—|$200}} , , (+3)|6 lbs|SW|20/+1|—|$200}} , (+1), |4 lbs|SW|22/+1|—|$100}} , , (+1), |2 lbs|KN|25/+1|—|$80}} |18 lbs|SW|22/+1|—|$150}} (1), (+1)|10 lbs|SP|20/+1|—|$100}} (4), (+5 ft)|15 lbs|PA|22/+1|—|$200}} , ( +3)|12 lbs|SP|20/+1|—|$100}} (2), (–1), |20 lbs|SP|15/+0|—|$80}} (+1), (+5 ft), (+3)|15 lbs|PA|25/+1|—|$200}} (+1), (+5)|16 lbs|SW|20/+1|—|$250}} (2), (+5), (+5 ft)|12 lbs|PA|27/+1|—|$120}} (1)|11 lbs|SP|22/+1|—|$100}} (1), (–1), (+10 ft)|15 lbs|SP|17/+0|—|$75}} (-1), (+1), , , |30 lbs|SW|22/+1|—|$250}} (+1), , (+5 ft), |24 lbs|SW|25/+1|—|$250}} }} Edged Melee Weapons 'Axe, Battle' This balanced single- or double-bladed axe often features a metal spike on one end for piercing attacks. The ono is a classic example. An improvised version is a fire axe. 'Axe, Broad' This heavy single-bladed axe is intended for heavy chopping projects. An improvised version is a lumber axe. 'Hook' This weapon — similar to a fisherman’s hook — can be used to manipulate large objects such as hay bales or meat. With a good hit, it can also lodge under a target’s bones. An improvised version of this weapon is a heavy coat hanger. 'Knife, Escape' This tiny blade is easily hidden and commonly stashed in a place where the owner might be able to grab it when tied up. An escape knife grants a +2 gear bonus with Acrobatics/Escape checks targeting rope bindings. Improvised versions of this weapon include prison shivs and pieces of broken glass. 'Knife, Survival' This is a typical fighting knife and also represents a variety of field weapons like daggers and bayonets. Improvised versions of this weapon include broken bottles and large kitchen knives. 'Knife, Switchblade' This stabbing blade is 3 to 6 in. long and common among street thieves. A switchblade possesses the retractable weapon upgrade, but is illegal in many areas. Improvised versions include ice picks, letter openers, and screwdrivers. 'Machete' This weapon is often used to clear underbrush. An improvised version of this weapon is a meat cleaver. 'Main-Gauche' This basket-hilted dagger is often used in the off hand while fencing. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Punch Dagger' This blade extends in line with the wielder’s arm when held in a clenched fist. An improvised version is a corkscrew. 'Scalpel/Straight Razor' This short but extremely sharp hand-tool can easily be wielded as an effective melee weapon. An improvised version is a pocket knife. 'Sword, Bastard' This long, narrow 1-handed sword often features a handle designed for easy 2-handed use. A classic example is the katana. An improvised version of this weapon is a lumber saw. 'Sword, Broad' This weapon features a slightly shorter and heavier blade than a bastard sword. The scimitar is a classic example. An improvised version is the blade of a paper cutter. 'Sword, Short' This short-bladed sword is heavily weighted toward the handle and primarily used to pierce and puncture opponents. A classic example is the wakizashi and an improvised version is a garden spade. Exotic Edged Melee Weapons 'Mancatcher' This weapon consists a long pole with a set of pincers or jaws at one end, usually spring-loaded or featuring a series of inward-pointing spikes. It is designed to capture and control an opponent at a safe distance. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Nagamaki' This weapon consists of a heavy curved blade with an extremely long handle. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Ninja-To' This traditional ninja sword comes with a heavy, hollow scabbard that can be used as a breathing tube or light club. It can also be used as an improvised climbing device, granting a +1 gear bonus with Athletics/Climb checks. An improvised version of this weapon is a metal yardstick. 'Sickle' This short-bladed farming implement has historically been adapted as the kama, a weapon of grisly effectiveness. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Sword, Great' This massive two-handed sword is reminiscent of an iron beam with a handle and a cutting edge. A classic example is the German zweihander. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Sword, Jagged' This weapon features an irregular blade that savagely shreds an opponent’s armor or flesh. Classic examples include the Chinese nine-ring broadsword and the Incan obsidian blade. An improvised version is a long nail-ridden board. 'Sword, Long' This narrow-bladed sword is often longer than the wielder is tall. Classic examples include the Scottish claymore and the Japanese no-dachi. An improvised version might be a piece of rebar. 'Sword, Razor' This is a straight blade of exceptional sharpness representing any number of weapons independently produced by African, Indian, and Japanese smiths. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Sword, Scholar’s' This is a highly flexible Chinese fencing sword, appearing in countless martial arts movies. An improvised versions is a car antennae. 'War Fan' This metal folding fan has sharpened edges and may be used to dazzle or slice opponents. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. Category: Gear Rules Category: Weapons